Remorse
by Shirley007
Summary: One-shot! Jasper runs back to Forks three months after Edward left Bella. Will he be able to win over his true mate or will she still be too hung up on Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**This one shot will be written in JPOV and takes place about three months after Edward left.**

**

* * *

  
**

**REMORSE**

Another wave of anger hit me and I turned to look at my ex-wife.

"Alice..." I tried for the umpteenth time, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Just go. I know you want to." She sighed as she tapped her forehead.

I didn't look back as I ran out of the door and straight back to Forks.

Forks, the scene of the crime.

Forks, the town where it all began.

Forks, the place where I first saw her.

Forks, the place where I fell in love with her.

Forks, the place that held my own true love.

As I reached the Swan house, I was instantly on high alert as I heard my angel's screams.

I climbed into the tree that had hid away Edward for so many months, before he seduced the only woman I had ever truly loved.

The agony that hit me as I opened myself up for her emotions nearly knocked me out of the tree and I had to use all my strenght to keep me in that tree.

As I held onto the thick stem of the tree a sudden loud CRACK sounded and I looked in disdain at the tree that now had been broken in half.

A sudden terror hit me, followed with a sense of hope.

I looked back inside at where my angel had been sleeping, only to find her standing right in front of the window and staring at me.

Her sudden appearance in front of the window startled me and I fell out of the tree.

Believe me, it's hard to startle a vampire and I would have noticed her moving if I had just been paying attention.

I hit the ground hard, but the impact did nothing to my body.

I heard the window creak slightly as she pulled it open and then she popped her head out.

"Jasper?" She whispered and her voice sounded so broken, it made my aching heart break.

In less than a second I was back in the tree and right in front of her.

She looked spooked for a second, but then stared at me with those big doe-eyes.

"Bella..." I breathed and I heard her heartbeat speed up at my tone of voice.

Hope, lust, despair, self-loathing were all warring inside of her and I had to hold onto the tree again to regain my composure.

"Jasper, are you coming in or are you going to spy on me from that tree all night?" She asked as she settled herself underneath her comforter.

I jumped into her window and then lowered it, afraid she would catch a cold.

"Oh darlin'." I sighed as I finally took a good look at her. Her skin looked paler than usual, her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. She had lost several pounds and was starting to show bones.

I moved towards her, but made sure to walk slowly as not to scare her.

Her heartbeat sped up again, but as I gauged her emotions I couldn't sense any fear coming from her.

I lowered myself on the bed besides her and took her small, warm hand in my large, cold one.

It felt as if a fire was spreading throughout my body, but I ignored the feeling and focused back on her.

"I missed you so much, Jasper." She said as she started to sob.

Allthough I rejoiced at those words, her grief hit me hard and in an impulse I pulled her closer to me. Her head rested on my chest and my hands rubbed her back soothingly.

"Me, darlin'? I'm the reason they all left you behind." I said, some of my own self-loathing leaking out.

"Yes, you, Jasper. I don't know why, but ever since you all left, you have been all I could think about." She said thruthfully and it seemed as if my heart skipped a beat, although my heart could never beat.

"You were all I could think about too, darlin'." I answered her, being equally thruthful.

"Why is that?" She asked as she lifted her beautiful face and bored her chocolate brown orbs into my topaz ones.

"You are my mate, Bella. I have felt it ever since I saw you for the very first time." I said and her cute little nose scrunched up in confusion.

"But Edward..." She left her question hanging and I decided to tell her exactly what had happened.

"Edward was attracted to your blood. The fact that he couldn't read your mind probably saved you. He became transfixed on you, obsessed by you and wanted nothing more to unlock the secrets of your mind. The fascination he felt with you and his obsession made him believe you were his true love, yet it was not. His emotions lacked certain feelings that indicate true love, darlin'. He was never meant for you and the night of your birthday, he became overwhelmed with bloodlust. This made him realize you were not really his mate and so he left." I rubbed her sides softly as I told her.

"How do you know you are my mate?" She questioned and I looked into her eyes, feeling that familiar buzzing in the air, she had lacked to notice those rare few times she was close to me.

I could hear the hammering of her heart in her chest, I could see her swallowing multiple times to get rid of the lump in her throat and most of all, I felt her love, lust, desire and curiosity flow over me as if they were my own emotions.

"Because, I would do anything for you, just to keep you happy. Because, I could never hurt you. Because, you are my other half. Because, whenever you are near, I feel alive again. I felt the sensation of my heart beating when I first saw you in the cafeteria at school. It was my first clue. The second clue was the agony, pain and utter despair I went through when I lost you at the airport. The rage, when I saw he had touched MY mate. The despair as I saw you struggle for your life. Then I already knew and although I fell harder for you every day, I didn't try to intervene with your happiness, because I wouldn't survive if I caused you any pain." I begged with my eyes for her to understand. I could have come forward and told her a long time ago, but it would only have caused strife in our family. Which would lead to Bella blaming herself. I couldn't force such feelings upon her, so I kept my distance and tried to lock away my feelings for her.

"What about my birthday party? You tried to hurt me then." She whispered, although there was no accusation in her voice.

"No, darlin'. I felt Edward's and although I desired your blood, I could never do it. A vampire can never intentionally hurt his mate, it's impossible. I just needed you to get away from Edward. He always had a firm grip on his control, but at that moment, I could feel him slip. I know it looked as if I wanted to hurt you, but I didn't. When you saw the monster in me snapping his teeth, while restraint by Emmett, it was to protect his mate. I was ready for a fight with Edward." I was lost in memories and I could feel the familiar rage towards Edward rise again, but then I was hit with understanding and love.

"Is that why you are the only one I can think about? Is ...."

"Yes, Bella, it's because your heart knows who your mate is and it longs for him. For me." I said, before pressing my lips against hers.

She responded eagerly and then the buzzing seemed to move all around us, untill we were wrapped into a bubble where nothing else existed.

Her tongue sneaked out of her mouth and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Who was I to deny a lady?

As my mouth opened for her, she eagerly pushed her tongue inside of my cold mouth.

The fire that had warmed me before, now started to consume me in white blinding heath.

Our tongues battled for dominance, untill I gave myself over to my mate.

She crawled onto my lap as she noticed me giving in.

Abruptly she pulled back from me and gasped heavily for air.

I didn't hesitate and moved my lips to her neck and ear.

Her hands were tangled into my hair, tugging at them and fisting my locks more and more as her desire for me grew.

"Oh Jasper." She moaned and I sighed as my name rolled from her tongue.

Just hearing her say my name did wonderous things to my body and my heart swelled with love I held for this gorgeous creature.

She leaned back and away from me for a second and pulled her long shirt over her head.

She was only wearing boy shorts underneath and my erection strained uncomfortably in my pants as I took in the glorious sight of her body in front of me.

I lifted her effortlessly off of me and laid her down onto her back, then I jumped up to remove my clothing.

She looked shocked for a minute at my presumptious actions and I could have kicked myself for just assuming she would want to connect with me so soon on such an intimate level.

"It's okay, Jasper." She said, as she saw me battling myself.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back against her.

I hovered over her, careful not to let my weight crush her underneath me.

Her breath hit me and left me dazed for a moment, untill those dark orbs caught my attention again.

"Please, Jasper?" I shook my head to clear it and then wondered what she had been asking me.

She looked expectantly at me and I still hadn't figured out what she had been asking mere seconds before.

"Make me yours?" She asked in a pleading tone and I smiled lovingly at her in return.

I sat back on my heels to take in her body once more.

Her perky breasts with perfect erected pink nipples, her flat stomach, her long creamy white legs. I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of her boyshorts and quickly pulled them down. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me as I gazed upon her glistening sex.

She had some curls, which were perfectly trimmed and I just needed to taste her.

I kissed my way from her calves to her thighs, marveling in the way she writhed and squirmed on top of the sheets.

I blewed my cold breath on her aching core and was rewarded with a buck from her hips.

"Please, Jasper, please." She pleaded and I couldn't deny her anything.

As a man dying of thirst I dived in and lapped eagerly between her folds.

"Oh God!" She sighed and I smirked, before plunging my tongue inside of her, thoroughly fucking her with only my tongue.

"Shit, Jasper, baby....Oh God! Jasper..." She was moaning incoherently and I loved every sound she made.

As I felt her walls tighten, I moved my mouth to her clit and started sucking it with renewed vigor, while plunging two fingers inside of her.

My movements were fast and needy, exactly what she wanted from me and in matter of seconds she screamed my name.

I crawled up her body and captured her mouth in a long, loving kiss.

Her body was pushing against mine from beneath me and my cock twitched, aching to be inside of her.

"Take me, Jasper." She said and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I grabbed my cock in my hand and guided it to her entrance.

Staring into those beautiful eyes, I could feel the love surrounding us.

Then I pushed through her barrier in one hard, strong thrust.

"Ahhhhh" She cried out in pain, but I quickly sent her waves of pleasure and bliss to take away her pain.

When she had finally relaxed underneath me, I started to move inside of her slowly.

"Oh darlin', so good....so wet....so warm....so tight." I said between thrusts.

I had never felt anything like it before and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

As I felt her impatience, I started to move faster and harder.

She started saying my name as in a prayer, constantly repeating it and it only spurred me on.

I started to move at a frantic pace by now, feeling my own orgasm approaching.

"Come with me, darlin'." I said, as I moved a hand between our slick bodies and rubbed her clit in rhythm with my movements.

"Oh Jasper, Jasper, so close....Jasper." Her head moved from side to side as her body was in sensory overload.

I pinched her clit and that was it, I felt her clenching around me and drew my own orgasm from my body. Her walls held me in a vice as she milked me, untill my last drop had been released from my body. I let myself fall onto to her softly and quickly flipped us over, so she could rest on my chest. I was careful not to pull out of her, since I needed to feel our connection for a little while longer.

"I love you, my mate." I said, before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, my Jasper." She sighed, before falling into a peaceful sleeping with me still inside of her.

Finally, she was mine and she would be forever.

* * *

**So this was my one shot.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry to do this.**

**This is NOT a chapter, but for the ongoing stories I will replace this AN with a chapter soon.**

**I put a poll on my profile, giving you the opportunity to chose which story you would prefer to read.**

**It would please me tremendously if you would give me a minute of your time and just vote.**

**As soon as Dale's journey is finished, I will be starting the story that has the most votes.**

**Love y'all and thank you for not chasing me down with sticks for writing this annoying AN.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
